


All And Then Most Of You

by seblaiens



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hotel Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: The night Chloe met Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Uncharted Secret Santa on tumblr. Prompt "Chloe and Harry meet."

Rain is falling as Harry arrives at Heathrow airport.

Chloe’s flight is set to land in just about ten minutes – he’s timed the drive perfectly. He hates waiting at airports when he needs to pick someone up, often shows up late just so he doesn’t have to pay the parking fee. But he guesses he can make an exception for Chloe; he needs her for this job, has heard that she’s one of the best drivers in the business multiple times, from different people.

Also, he’s seen pictures of her. It’s only in his best interest to get on her good side.

He parks his car and quickly makes his way into the terminal, finding her flight number on the info board before making his way to the right gate, where onslaughts of people are already waiting for their loved ones. A few drivers are holding up signs with names on them, and he realises that Chloe has probably no idea what he looks like. Unless she had googled him before getting on her plane.

He should probably google himself, make sure the pictures that do come up are at least good ones.

He’s just about to pull out his phone when he sees her, wearing a black tank-top that shows off her cleavage and isn’t suited for the English weather she’s about to experience for the first time. She looks even better in person, he judges, his gaze flickering down her body, over her legs that are hugged tightly by brown trousers and knee high boots.

He watches as she gazes across the crowd, until he locks eyes with her. He smiles and waves, and after a bit of hesitation she walks over to him. Didn’t look up a picture of him, then.

“Chloe?” He asks, shaking her hand. “I’m Harry.”

“Hi.”

There’s a short awkward pause between them, until they both start talking at the same time.

“I’ll take your luggage,” Harry says after he chuckles, reaching out for her suit case. “You must be tired. How long was your flight?”

“Just over twenty-four hours,” Chloe says, sighing. “All I want is a hot shower and a bed.”

“Lazarevic booked you into the Sheraton,” Harry says, “so I’m sure all your needs will be met.”

Chloe laughs tiredly. “He really does spare no expense, does he?”

“Can’t seem to pay for a taxi, though.” Harry rolls his eyes. Zoran probably only sent him to pick her up because he wants them to start working right away, come up with a plan on how to get into the Royal Palace Museum without wasting any more of their time. He won’t be too happy once Harry reveals they’ll need to make a stop-over in Greece before going to Turkey, pick up Drake and convince him to help them out.

“Well, can’t expect him to do everything. I would have been fine paying for one, you know,” Chloe says. “You didn’t have to come pick me up.”

“Didn’t have anything else to do eleven in the evening on a Saturday,” Harry shrugs. He had wanted to go out yesterday, had made plans with Cutter, but decided against it in the last moment. He doesn’t want to be the only one in the bar not drinking because he needs to drive afterwards. “You might want to put on a jacket before we go outside. It’s pissing down.”

Chloe grabs for a black jacket she had stored in her carry-on, and Harry almost sighs when she covers herself up. Should have kept his mouth closed, for his own viewing pleasure.

He heaves Chloe’s luggage into the boot of the car while she gets in, the rain steadily falling down on him. It’s fucking cold as well, and he curses his car for not having proper heating.

“You’ll probably want to enjoy your weekend before getting to work, do you?” He asks as he 

gets into the driver's’ seat, typing in the location of Chloe’s hotel room. “Can’t really recommend anything in London, but I guess the tourist traps are worth a look.”

“I’m pretty happy with just a whiskey at the hotel bar and a good night’s sleep,” Chloe admits. 

“Don’t think I want to do anything… strenuous tomorrow.

“Sounds… good, as well. Bet Lazarevic wouldn’t even care if you went through all the spa treatments the hotel offers. That man is loaded.”

Chloe chuckles. She sounds so tired, Harry decides against trying to force conversation on her and lets her fall asleep. Her head lulls against the headrest after a few minutes, and Harry tries his best to drive carefully to not wake her up.

He does have to rise her eventually, once he pulls in in front of the hotel. He doesn’t know if she wants him to come inside, so he just parked on the lot. If she doesn’t he could just pretend he wanted to help her get her luggage out of the boot.

“Chloe.” He touches her shoulder, and her eyes snap open. She looks a bit confused at first, but realises where she is relatively quickly. They get out of the car, Harry doing the heavy lifting again.

“Well, see you on Monday, then,” he says, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

“Don’t want a whiskey Lazarevic has to pay for?”

“Eh, I have to drive home…”

“One won’t get you drunk.”

Harry ponders it, then takes the opportunity. Who is he to say no to Chloe wanting to willingly spend time with him outside of work? They make their way into the hotel, Chloe checking into her room while Harry makes himself comfortable at a table in a dark corner of the hotel bar.

Chloe comes back down after a shower, wearing clean clothes and with her hair slightly wet. Harry’s almost finished with the beer he ordered – he’ll probably stay on the safe side and not go for the expensive whiskey like Chloe had proposed. He lets his eyes travel over her body again. She’s wearing jeans and a white tank top, and he almost chokes on his beer when he can see her nipples poke through the thin material. It’s not sheer, but he could probably see the colour difference of her breasts and her nipples if he got close enough - which he won’t, he’s not some sort of creep. He just… appreciates. From a distance.

“Don’t like whiskey?” She asks after she orders her own, nodding to Harry’s beer. 

“Wouldn’t trust myself to drive, after,” Harry replies before taking another sip, “this will do just fine.”

Chloe shrugs. “Can’t believe you’re not taking the opportunity to order the most expensive alcohol on the menu.”

Harry chuckles. “Maybe another time when I don’t have go home after.”

“You could stay here, you know,” Chloe says, “it’s not like I don’t have enough space. I’ve never even seen such a big hotel room - Lazarevic must be mad loaded.”

“Well, he’s got enough money for an entire army, tanks, and helicopters.” Harry’s only met the man once, when he got hired, but he’s seen where he trains his men and stores his equipment. It had been impressive - even when Harry had been in the army, he’d never seen such a big arsenal in one place. 

Chloe ends up convincing him to drink whiskey with her. She’s got something about her he can’t say no to - she’s exactly his type. Confident, sexy, dark - he can’t keep his eyes off her when she gulps down her fourth whiskey. He’s still on his second after having finished his beer, trying to go slow in case - in case he needed to not be completely shit-faced later on. There’s nothing worse than lying in a pretty girls bed and not being able to get hard because of alcohol.

“We’ll, I’ve had enough,” Chloe says after she puts down her glass. She puts the bill on her room, and Harry winces when he hears the total. He hopes Zoran wouldn’t take it out of their paycheck - he’d like to actually leave this job with black instead of red numbers for once.

Chloe startles him from his thoughts. “A bottle of wine for the room?” She asks him, raising her eyebrows.   
“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

Chloe smiles and orders it, taking it in her hands and cradling it like a baby when the waiter comes back with it. Harry laughs at that, getting up from his seat and helping Chloe up, wrapping an arm around her waist as the walk over to the elevator. She leaves his grasp when they step inside, making him wonder where they stand. She _ is _ inviting him up to her room with a bottle of wine, freshly showered, and a twinkle in her eyes when she flirts with him. He’s a weak man.

“Get comfortable,” Chloe says as they enter her room, pointing to the couch. Harry lets his gaze wander around the suite as Chloe uncorks the bottle in the small kitchen area. He whistles quietly.

“And I have to stay in my shitty apartment.”

Chloe chuckles. “Not tonight.”

Harry grins, following her advice and sitting down on the couch. He takes off his leather jacket and puts it next to him, watching Chloe as she gets out two wine glasses from the cabinet after a bit of searching. She brings them over and puts them on the small glass coffee table in front of them, bending over in order to pour them a generous amount of wine. Harry’s gaze flickers to where her shirt moves away from her chest as she leans over, exposing the top of her breasts. His mouth gets dry and his pants a bit tighter, and he almost leans forward in order to get a better look, get the chance of maybe glancing at one of her nipples, hard and dark beneath the fabric of her shirt.  _ God _ , he just has to play his cards right here, try to not act as drunk as he feels.

Chloe sits down next to him instead of opposite him on one of the armchairs. They clink their glasses together, and Harry only nips at it. Wine goes straight to his head.

“So I got recommended to you?” Chloe asks, crossing her legs in her lap and turning towards him.

“Hm,” Harry nods, “I was looking around for a driver, and multiple people gave me you number.”

“I am the best driver in the business, after all,” Chloe says, grinning. “What did they tell you about me?”

“Quick, efficient, professional -” Harry pauses for a second to give his next words more weight, “ _ extremely  _ attractive.”

“And? Were they right?”

Harry smiles and sips his wine, not answering until there’s only a little bit left, swirling around the glass. “In parts.”

“You wound me. What did they get wrong?

“It’s not very professional to invite your drunk co-worker up to your hotel room, isn’t it?”

“You’re not that drunk,” Chloe replies, putting down her wine glass, empty. “You haven’t even finished  your wine.”

Harry takes a last swig and puts his away too, feeling more buzzed than he should be, considering he’s in a beautiful woman’s hotel room. He feels warm all over, and he closes his eyes and puts his head in his neck, resting it against the back of the couch they’re sitting on. He puts his arms on the back of the couch, trying to ground himself from where the world is spinning just a little bit around him. 

Blinking a few times, he opens his eyes again when he feels Chloe scoot closer, brushing his arm in the process. He smiles at her, and she smiles back, and that’s all the encouragement Harry needs before he wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer, meeting her lips halfway. He moans softly into the kiss, sucking on Chloe’s lips before he opens his mouth and pushes his tongue against hers, sliding against each other as they try to figure out a nice pace. It’s slow and intimate, and Harry feels his trousers tighten when Chloe puts her hand on his chest.

“Was this your plan when you said I could sleep here?” Harry asks, his lips brushing against hers as he talks. He can feel her smirking.

“Not at the beginning, no.”

She climbs onto his lap, and Harry puts his hands onto her hips out of reflex. Her skin is so warm beneath his fingers, even through her shirt, and he groans when Chloe kisses his neck. Her chest is brushing against his, and he slides his hands beneath her top so he can reach up and stroke her breasts. She answers with a sigh against his neck, which makes his hair stand up.

He pushes her back, taking his hands out of her shirt again so he can pull it down in the front and put his lips onto her nipple, which he’s been ogling for the past hour or so. His dick jerks almost painfully when her tits brushing against his face, and he grinds her down into his crotch to find at least  _ some  _ friction. Harry reaches up to her shoulders, attempting to pull down her shirt, but Chloe pushes his hands away.

“Let me take this off,” she mumbles, reaching down to pull up her shirt, baring her stomach and breasts to him.

“God, please do.”

Chloe chuckles as she lets the shirt fall to the floor, and Harry can’t take his eyes off her. There are some scars at her sides, almost glowing white in contrast to her tan skin. There’s a tiny birthmark at the front where her ribs stop, and he reaches out to let his fingers trail over it, down to her belly button. Her nipples are hard, small and dark, one of them glistening with his saliva.

He brings his mouth forward to lick over it again, moaning against her when she scratches over his neck.

“Take it off,” Chloe says, pulling at the neck of his shirt. Harry nods, releasing her nipple from his mouth and letting her bare his torso, his shirt falling down to where hers is lying. 

Chloe’s hands stroke over his broad shoulders down to his chest and lower, swirling her fingers through the hair below his belly button. She brings their lips back together, pushing her tongue into his mouth in a crude imitation of what he wants to do to her later. With a moan he reaches for her tits again, squeezing lightly just to feel them under his hands, so perfectly shaped - they fit exactly into his palms. Chloe’s moan goes straight into his groin, and he almost loses his mind when she scratches over his nipple. 

The sound of her zipper is loud as he pulls it down, the only other sound in the room their laboured breathing. Chloe parts their lips with a smack to lean back and shimmy down her trousers as far as she can while still straddling him, which isn’t a lot. It’s enough for Harry to see her black underwear though, and he pushes down the fabric far enough so he can see the trimmed black hair and top of her clit. He leans forward to lick over it, his eyes almost turning back into his head when he smells how turned on she is.

“Fuck, Harry,” Chloe moans, her hips thrusting forward into his face, bumping his nose and pushing forward until his head is resting against the couch again. She brings her legs together for a split second, pushing down her jeans and underwear until she’s naked on top of him, and then presses his head back into her groin. 

He might come in his pants before the real fun begins if she continues to make the noises she makes, he thinks as Chloe runs her fingers through his hair, riding his face. He can’t do much more than stick his tongue out and hope it feels good for her - he’s a little too drunk for technique, and she’s moving too much for him to do focus on circling her clit. Her fluids are smearing over his lips and his chin, a little bit getting on his nose when her clit bumps into it, but he doesn’t mind - he’s always liked the taste, and he groans when Chloe moves up a little further and his tongue meets her entrance. He quickly pushes inside before she can move again, holding onto her ass as he fucks into her. 

“Bed, now,” Chloe growls, and Harry laughs as she gets off the couch, her feet still tangled inside her clothes. He follows her, stopping in front of the bed to look at Chloe who’s spreading out in front of him, propping herself up on her elbows and looking up at him expectantly.

He unfastens his belt, the metal of the latch clinking and he can swear he hears Chloe moan quietly at just the sight of him taking off his pants. He tries to be as graceful as possible as he steps out of them and joins her on the bed, clad in only his underwear. 

“Don’t be modest,” Chloe purrs, her hand grabbing between his legs and stroking over him, “it  doesn’t feel like you have anything to be ashamed of.”

Harry chuckles as he gets on his knees, pushing down his underwear to reveal his hard cock, bouncing up against his abdomen the second his clothes are gone. He’s ready to burst, and he squeezes around the base of his cock to calm himself down a little. He watches as Chloe licks her lips, reaching out for him and stroking lightly before leaning forwards and putting her lips around his head, sucking softly. 

“Bloody hell,” Harry moans, rocking his hips forward and cradling Chloe’s head in his hands. He holds onto her ponytail, pulling her back a little when she takes him deeper. “I’m a bit excited,” he explains, embarrassed, when she looks up at him and raises her eyebrows. 

Chloe  _ ‘hm’s _ as she pulls him down on top of her, and Harry awkwardly shuffles until his briefs are completely off his legs. He feels so much more exposed like this, like an awkward school boy having his first time with someone as sexy and sensual as Chloe. She seems to share none of his reservations, so he guesses he hasn’t turned her off completely.

They kiss for a while longer, and Harry tries his best not to thrust into her when the head of his cock lines up with her pussy, her wet and hot lips caressing his dick and making it almost impossible to not just press in and have his way with her. He shouldn’t do it without a condom though, not without her asking for it first. But maybe… just the head of his cock...

“Mm, condom.”

“Yeah,” Harry gets off her lightning fast, scrambling off the bed to reach for his wallet inside his jeans. He pulls out the condom he stored inside - he’s an optimist - and rips it open, putting it on before turning back to Chloe. His cock jumps when he looks between her legs, her pussy wet and dark, and he wastes no time getting back on top of her.

She pulls up her legs as Harry positions his cock, slowly pushing into her, panting against her neck when he finally bottoms out. Missionary isn’t his favourite position, but he takes what he can get with Chloe, fucking into her while trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone, sucking softly to leave a few pinkish bruises there. After a while he can’t take take it anymore, needs to see her body instead of denying himself the view by lying on top of her, so he gets on his knees, moving Chloe’s legs over his shoulder and pulling her down by her hips.

He can see her tits bounce that way as he thrusts into her, watching her reach for the pillow above her head so she has something to hold onto. He grips her legs tightly, pressing them against his chest while Chloe reaches between her legs with her other hand, stroking over her clit. He'd love to do it for her, but it would limit his movement, so he's glad she's taking care of it herself.

“So professional,” Harry presses out between clenched teeth, watching as Chloe starts laughing beneath him, sounding breathless as he fucks into her.

“I do my best.”

“You are,” Harry agrees, pressing a kiss against her ankle. She’s so wet he can feel her dripping onto his balls whenever he presses is, the sound of his body meeting hers echoing in the silence of the room - his heart beats loud enough he swears Chloe should be able to hear it, it’s so quiet. It makes it able for him to hear every little sighs and moan that escapes her whenever he pushes in, watching her as she thrashes her head around when her pussy begins clenching around him.

He’s close himself, glad it doesn’t take her too long to come. He almost wants to pull out, rip off the condom and spill himself on her body, rub it into her skin after to mark her as _ his _ . The thought of leaving her heat prematurely and not taking his chance to come inside her isn’t too inviting though, especially because he doesn’t know if she’ll let him do this again in the future. So he keeps thrusting into her, grabbing her legs when they begin to slip as she brings herself over the edge, arching her back and pressing her pussy against his groin, making him moan when he feels the entirety of her pussy pressed against him, wet and warm. 

Harry comes when Chloe opens his eyes to look at him, a sly smile on her lips as she strokes her wet fingers up his abdomen. He bites his lip so hard he swear he can taste blood, trying to keep himself from crying out, keeping it to low grunts as he pushes into her as deeply as he can, his hands flying to her hips and pulling her closer against him, onto his cock. She groans again, almost making Harry’s eyes roll in the back of his head, the sound like music to his ears. 

He carefully lowers Chloe’s legs down, watching her hiss as she stretches them out after being held up in an uncomfortable position for so long. He massages them for a few seconds before pulling out, tying up the condom and letting it fall down next to the bed. Some poor woman will have to clean it up tomorrow, but he doesn’t care for getting out of bed right now, instead lying down next to Chloe and grabbing between her legs, stroking over her cunt. She’s so warm, wetter than he’d thought as well. He gently pushes his fingers inside her, thrusting a few times before pulling out and turning Chloe on her side, so her chest is pressed against his.

“Quite a way to get to know each other,” he says after a few seconds of silence, stroking his hand over her ass. He hasn’t even really seen all of her body yet, and he’s desperate to see her on her hands and knees, to fuck her from behind.

“I like to be… thorough.” Chloe’s pliant against him, her eyes closed. She must be exhausted from the flight, and combined with the alcohol she’s barely able to stay awake. Harry kisses her forehead, sighing and closing his eyes as well, his heart still beating too fast to relax enough to fall asleep. 

He can’t believe he actually got his leg over with a woman as beautiful as Chloe. He grins to himself, as he reaches next to the bed to turn off the lights with the master switch, bathing the room in darkness.

He does eventually drift off, dreaming of the woman who’s pressed against his body.   
And when she wakes him up, sucking his cock like she had in his dream, well - he’s alright with not being as professional as he used to be with his co-workers.


End file.
